Kingdom Hearts: Shattering Realms
by GMSwriter
Summary: After all the adventures, Sora and the gang think its time to live their lives peacefully. Wrong. A foe far older and more powerful than any other appears. What is to happen to our favorite trio?
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Kingdom Hearts: Shattering Realms**

Hey all this is my first time trying out fanfic, but I do like coming up with new ideas for stories.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

**Chapter 1: Home**

(Sora's POV)

The breeze was nice today, just like it had been the day before. I couldn't believe how much I had missed this simple thing. Just a light breeze; smelling like the sea, it was a simple thing, but it was what made this place home. The waves crashed against the beach and as the water made its way to my feet, I couldn't help but smile.

"Nice feeling." I looked to the sky and remembered all the adventures that I had shared with my friends. Though it had been dangerous and for a dire cause, I couldn't help thinking it all had just been way too much fun.

"Hey you lazy bum!" I turned to see Kairi and Riku waving to me over by the paopu tree.

Getting up I waved back to them and made my way over to them. As I reached them Riku tossed my old wood sword to me. "How about a little match Sora?" Riku smirked.

Putting my sword in a ready position I laughed "just like old times."

Kairi sat on the paopu tree and readied the signal.

"GO!" waving her hand.

We charged and clashed in the middle, jumping back and forth our swords striking one another's. Riku went for a leg shot, but I saw it and jumped over him, I turned for a strike, but he was ready. Riku used his height to his advantage and tried to get me into a crouch; I rolled to the side and came up ready for another attack. Both of us grinning like fools rushed in for another attack, but this time when our swords meet, they broke. The tips went flying and landed in the water. We both just looked at each other and started laughing.

"Looks like you guys tied." Kairi giggled jumping down from the tree.

Riku smiled "Yeah maybe, I'm thinking he just got lucky, I would have got him in the next hit."

"No way, I would have got you in another second or two, you're the lucky one."

We were all just grinning and laughing.

We all went over and sat but the tree, Kairi, me, then Riku. I smiled and laughed.

Kairi gave me a puzzled look "What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing really. It's just that after all we have been through; here we are playing with toy swords again. Just found it a bit funny." She gave me a smile that told me she thought the same now that I had said something.

Riku turned to me with a blank expression "Do you think you'll regret the choice to come back here?"

Kairi and I both looked at Riku with dumbfounded looks. I was about to say something like, what are you crazy, but he held up his hand from me to wait.

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad to be back too, but…." He looked back to the sea "after everything we have been through, all the action we've seen, I don't know if I can just come back to a regular life." He looked to us then back again "I just feel restless here I guess."

We all sat there thinking about it for a minute before Kairi jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Riku "I'm sure that after everything you two have been threw you would be a little restless just sitting here. But Riku, remember that we have lives we can live and even though they're not fighting monster, they can be a challenge. We worked hard to get things back to normal, so that we could **live** those normal lives." She gave him a comforting smile "Let's try to live them for a while."

Riku stared at her with a look that was almost shock, but slowly nodded his head. "Your right, we've only been back for a few days, and here I am trying to leave again. Jeez for once I made Sora look smart. "

We all laughed

Then I thought about what he said "HEY!"

They just laughed harder.

Kairi slowly made her way to the bridge "Well it's getting late, I think I better head home, dads still mad about how I disappeared on him."

Riku and I just looked at each other with a look of pain "You have no idea." We said in unison.

She laughed "Well that's what you guys get for being gone so long."

"Ya Ya." Riku mumbled as he headed for the bridge too. When I didn't follow he turned to me "You coming?"

I looked to him, then to the setting sun.

**Let's stay for a bit more.**

I turned back to Riku "I'll catch you guys tomorrow, Roxas wants to stay and watch the sun set."

Waving over his shoulder Riku headed for the boats "Alright, see ya latter man."

Looking back to the sunset, I saw a shimmer to my left. Roxas appeared to me sitting on the tree with me watching the sunset with a big smile. "This is a pretty nice place ya got here Sora, the sunset here reminds me of the ones back in Twilight Town."

"Yea, it's a nice place." I sat there for a moment then just had to ask him. "Hey Roxas." He looked to me "Are you going to miss Twilight Town, I know I would."

He pondered the thought than just smiled "Ya I'll miss it but you know what, being as I am a part of you, and this being your home, I feel attached to this place just as strongly if not more. And I think Namine feels the same."

I smiled and looked back to the sunset, now almost gone. "Well, we should probable start heading back." Roxas said before he disappeared.

I just sat there, looking to the sky. Yea, this was a nice place. It was home.


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Feeling

**Kingdom Hearts: Shattering Realms**

Hey all hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts.**

**Chapter 2: It's just a feeling.**

(Kairi's POV)

I made my way over to our boats thinking of the day Sora and Riku made it back. I had been so happy to see them swimming to shore those silly grins on their faces. The night they had returned home had been one of the happiest moments in her life. Finally after so much time they were back.

As I reached the boats I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Riku but not Sora. "Sora coming?"

Riku made his way to one of the two boats there "Naa, he said Roxas wanted to watch the sunset for a bit longer."

**That's just like him. **I heard Namine say with a hint of a giggle.

I looked over to the Paopu tree barely making out Sora, but as I look I noticed that I also saw Roxas's form sitting next to him. I was glad that Sora got along well with his other half, same as Namine and me.

As I stared at the two, I wondered if I should go back, so much time had been lost and I wanted to catch up. Sora had been gone and I couldn't wait for his return. When I had forgotten his name, it had hunted me so much; how could I, to such a close friend?

A close friend? No, Sora was definitely more than a close friend. I could feel myself turning a bit red.

"Hey you want a ride back Kairi?" Riku snapped me out of my thoughts.

I jumping into his boat, making it rock a bit "Sure!" I laughed.

"Whao! Watch it Kairi." He laughed as he pushed us of toward the main land.

As the boat moved on I place my hand in the water. The water rushed through my fingers and was cool to the touch. My thoughts went back to Sora. He was so much like the waters that surrounded the island. Strong but comforting.

"Thinking about Sora? If he knew how much you thought of him, he probably would faint from happiness." Riku teased.

I just nodded; there was no way to deny the truth to Riku. If there had ever been a person that knew both Sora and herself so well, it was him. "You always knew, huh?" turning my head to him.

He shrugged "Ya I think I did, but for the longest time didn't want to believe it I think." He scratched his head nervously "I kind of had a thing for you too for a while. But as time went on, I think it faded, first crush I guess." He looked away to the sea.

I knew he had liked me, but for him to come out and say it, I was a little shocked, and flattered. "Thanks Riku, that's sweet and I am honored, but….."

He turned back to me and just chuckled "I know; your heart belongs to another. I'm glad that it was him really, anyone else and I might have to break a few bones." he said shaking his fists a bit.

I was so embarrassed; I could just feel my cheeks coloring.

He just laughed at that and continued "But you know, he is a bit dense about all this, might be a while before he admits it out right."

"Yea, but I can wait; you guys are home and hopefully will stay for at least a while." I said as I turned back to look at the land ahead.

Just then, I felt a cold shiver run up my spine. I clutched my arms and looked around.

Riku noticed me "Kairi?"

I looked at him then around. The feeling just wouldn't go away. It was like the heat from my body was just leaving me.

Maybe it was just a silly feeling. Nothing to worry about, right?

"KAIRI LOOK UP!" Riku shouted.

What I saw shattered my hopes. In the sky there was what looked to be a black meteor covered in black flames plummeting straight for Destiny Island. Sora was still on the island.

The meteor crashed right on the beach, sending a huge shockwave that knocked us into the water, even though we were far from the island.

Even from this distance we could see much of the island was on fire.

I could feel tears in my eyes.

"SORA!"

**Hope you guys liked it, please review, and get ready, some of the action is warming up. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Still in the Sandbox

**Kingdom Hearts: Shattering Realms**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 3: Still in the Sandbox**

(Sora's POV)

I watched as the sun went over the horizon, completely out of view now. I watched as Riku gave Kairi a ride back to the mainland. Maybe I should have headed out when they did, and then I could have given a ride to Kairi. I needed to talk to her.

I sighed.

**What's with the heavy sigh dude?**

"Nothing really, I just think I should have talked to Kairi a little more. Ever since we got back I've been a little…avoidant to her." I turned and laid long ways across the tree. Looking to the sky I wondered if I could ever muster the courage to tell her how I really felt.

I laughed "I can fight monsters, beat up villains, and save the universe, but when it comes to telling her how I feel, I get cold feet. How's that for ironic."

**Yea, kind of pathetic there Sora.**

"Oh shut it, I don't want to hear it." I thought about it then smirked "ok I guess you're right."

**Of course I am, now next time you get the chance tell her, I'm sure she would be happy to hear the words straight from you, yourself.**

"Maybe I will." Yea, like that would happen. There was a pause as I thought about it.

**Well anyways, lets head back, don't want to be sailing when it's too dark to see, do you?**

I jumped down from the tree "Yea your right; might make things a bit annoying."

I made my way across the bridge and as I reached the end, I jumped down to the sand below. I hit the ground with a thump. I stood there a minute before walking off to the right. As I passed the waterfall I got a strange feeling. It was like a feeling of restlessness, like my body wanted me to move, to jump, to run; to do anything. It was weird; was this the feeling Riku was talking about? No.

This was something else. It was panic. Something was coming.

**SORA! ABOVE US!**

My head shot up and there was the source of my panic. In the sky straight above me was big black meteor crashing down upon me. SHIT!

I bust into high gear and made a run for the secret cave. I didn't bother to look behind me at the meteor, it was too close, I needed to get into shelter or I was going to have a really bad night.

Making it to the cave wasn't enough; I ran, with all my might into the deepest part of the cave. As I reached the end I dived behind some of the larger rocks just before I felt it.

BOOOM! My ears began ringing, damn that was loud.

The quake that shook rattled me like a tin can. Smoke and fire burst its way into the cave. I could barely see anything. Had I been one second slower I would have been a crispy Sora.

Finally it stopped. There was smoke everywhere inside the cave, and some of the rocks where even on fire. But it was black; ok that's weird. Was it Darkness?

**You ok man?**

Roxas brought me out of my daze. I coughed and slowly stood up "Yea. I think so. Nothings broke at least, just some bumps and bruises. Oh and thanks by the way, had you not warned me, I'd be flatter than a pancake right now."

**No problem. Think we should check this thing out? That shock wave was pretty big, no knowing how much damage it caused.**

All I could do was nod and start walking toward the exit. After what I saw I was surprised that the whole island wasn't gone. That meteor had been huge, I tried to remember more details, but truthfully, only thing that had been on my mind was to run. Turns out it had been the right choice.

As I left the cave I saw the horror of what had happened. I knew it would be bad but I guess I had hoped for….. I don't know, not this.

Everything was in ruins. The shed was gone as was the bridge. If the trees were still there they were on fire, that black and poisonous looking fire. Even the Paopu tree, the one that held so many memories for me was gone, all that was left was a stump that too, was on fire.

I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes. My home, after all everything was….ruined.

**Sora, look over at the beach.**

I didn't want to but did. There on the beach was a crater. It wasn't that deep but it was large. The circle reached all the way to the waterfall right next to me. But what caught my attention was the center. Instead of a black rock there, it was a figure kneeling.

It was the figure of a man I think. He had dark wings like an angel's wings, only black; reaching to the sky away from its body. His entire body looked like it was made from darkness, black every inch of him. Over his body were cracks, like lava when it dries, but instead of red in those cracks it was a dark purple color.

Then he slowly stood up, and I could see horns on his for head, reaching out then turning up. His eyes were dark and menacing, and purple like the cracks in his body. As he stood straight, I realized he was very tall. Like bigger than Hades tall, and that's pretty tall. He stood there for a moment, just looking around, almost as if he was searching. When his gaze finally fell on me, I felt a shiver run up my back. There was no way I could deny this feeling. I was afraid. I don't know why, I had fought monsters bigger and scarier looking, but something about him, it just scared me.

"There it is." his voice was like a void; cold, dark, and filled with nothingness.

I took a fighting stance. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't friendly.

He started walking toward me, but as he did, his wings began to shrink; when they were gone, so too did the horns, the blackness, and size of his body. The darkness seemed to retract to certain places on his body; the head, chest wrists, and ankles. Now, he looked just like a human.

He was still tall, like Leon tall. His hair was dark black, but now his eyes were a bright blue color. His face had two scars, both under his left cheek. He wore what looked like a light armor, almost a medieval kind; it was all black and white, with red gems on the shin guards and the wrists.

When he was within ten feet of me he stopped.

We stood there, just staring at each other. Finally I broke the silence.

"What are you, a Heartless?" In my mind it really was the only think I could think of.

He doubled over laughing. I stood there dumbfounded, what was I suppose to think.

Finally he straightened and looked to me again. "No boy, I'm not one of your puny enemies. Though to be fair given your history with the creatures, I can't blame you for thinking that." He took a bow still looking at me "No, I am a being that far surpasses all others. You my young fellow my call me Raith."

Arrogant bastard. "You're a being that surpasses all others, ha, doubt that." I laughed at him. In truth the guy in front of me now didn't scare me much anymore; he looked tough but not unbeatable.

**Sora, be careful, something's not right about this guy. I'm getting a really weird feeling from him.**

Raith stood back up and smirked "I would listen to your little buddy there; it would be unwise to challenge me."

I gaped, he knew about Roxas? He could hear Roxas. Then it dawned on me, he said "my" history.

"Do you know me or something? How did you know that I fight against the Heartless? And for that matter, why are you even here? Look at what you've done to my home!" I gritted my teeth in anger and waved my arm out at all the destruction.

He ignored my gesture and began to walk around me "Well I could go into great detail about how I know all the things I do, but that would take way too long." He tapped his chin, pretending to think "It's not really important. Let's move on. I have come here for a certain little item. One that is rather important to me." He stopped back in front of me and pointed to me. "I want what resides inside that necklace of yours.

I looked down to my necklace. It had been with me since I was little, it was a family heirloom.

"What do you mean, there's nothing in my necklace." I said as I grabbed my necklace and backed away from Raith.

He took a step toward me "Oh but that's where you would be wrong again little Sora. Inside that necklace resides a piece to a key, one shattered long ago."

I gave him a questioning look "Key? Are you talking about some kind of Keyblade?"

"No, no, no, not a Keyblade. If it where that simple my journey would have ended ions ago. He raised his hand and made a quick motion, then next thing I knew a Keyblade formed in his hand. I was speechless.

He looked at the Keyblade then it disappeared just as quickly as it had formed. He sighed almost looking sad "No, the seal I want to unlock cannot be done so with such a limited weapon."

Limited weapon, this statement shocked me, how could the Keyblades be limited.

Before I had noticed, Raith was standing in front of me, closer than I wanted him that's for sure.

He grabbed my shirt and lifted me with ease, bringing me face to face with him "So, are you going to give me the fragment or…are we going to have a problem?"

I stared at him; I showed him no fear and asked "If you get this key, what will happen."

Without blinking or pause he gave me the answer "When I finally have the key, I will use it to unleash my master, the Great God of Old, Master of Darkness, Destruction, and Death, he who was the beginning; I will release Chaos."

Ok that made my mind up. Breaking his hold I jumped back. He just stood there.

"Like hell I would just sit by and let that happen. If there's one thing I know, it's that when people like you show up, my job is to stop you and your goals." I summoned Ultima Weapon, my strongest Keyblade and charged.

He didn't even move as I closed in, so I just went for it. I jumped forward and swung with all my might straight for his head. I was sure I had him, but just as I was about to make contact my blade stopped.

He was gripping the Keyblade with his bare hands, and I couldn't budge it free from his grip. He shifted his eyes to look at me.

"For all that strength, all your battles so far, you are nothing. You may have saved a few worlds here and there, but know this, there are far more realms out there, all stronger. Till now, you've only been playing in the sandbox."

Then he twisted his hand, and my greatest weapon, the Ultima Keyblade, the one I used to save the universe with, shattered like fragile glass.

**DUNDUN DUN, what will happen now I wonder. Thanks for reading chapter 4 soon. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**Kingdom Hearts: Shattering Realms**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Hey Guys, sorry it took so long to get this out. Been a bit busy XP**

**Chapter 4: Broken**

(Kairi's POV)

Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. SORA! That was all my mind could say. I had watched as the meteor had hit the island, and then both Riku and I had been flung from the boat as a shock wave rushed past us. And now I floated in the water, bobbing up and down, staring at that very same island.

Smoke rose and I could only imagine the worse. Where was Sora? Was he hurt? How do I help? My panic began to rise as I scrambled to make my way to the island.

Before I even really got started, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Riku, hanging off the side of the flipped boat.

"Calm down Kai, he'll be ok; Sora's been through worse than some random falling meteor." He may have said that but his face was filled with worry too. "Grab onto the other side, it'll be easier if we use this to get back."

I complied and we stared swimming for the island, hoping; no praying that Sora was alright.

(Sora's POV)

I couldn't move. I could only stare at my hand.

Where my Keyblade had been before, now was only dust. It sparkled; then the wind picked up and the particles flew away.

All I could do was stare as they blew into the wind. My greatest weapon was now nothing but dust in the wind.

"Well, it was as I said, the Keyblades are limited weapons. They are weapons of the heart and the heart alone; being made of only one energy type, that makes them rather fragile things, don't you think?" Raith spoke to me, but I could hardly hear him, I was in shock. How could he break a Keyblade?

"Now back to the matter at hand." He reached out his hand to me "Give me the necklace."

I looked back at him, waiting for me to hand the necklace to him. I took a step back.

"No, I won't give it to you." I clutched my necklace and began to summon my Valor form. Even if my strongest Keyblade was gone, I could still fight him with others, Oathkeeper and Oblivion made for a powerful combo.

I focus my powers, but as I tried, I found my head hurting with sharp pains. I fell to my knees, my hands holding my head. What the hell just happened?

Raith moved right in front of me and crouched down to my level "Tisk tisk tisk, I wouldn't try summoning any of your Keyblades or forms right know. Even though the Keyblade was a material weapon, it was made from your heart. Meaning, shattering a Keyblade is essentially shattering a piece of your heart." Startled by his words I looked up to his face. He gave me a wicked grin showing that he found this to be entertaining.

He brought his hand to my throat and raised me to my feet "I doubt you'll be able to summon Keyblades for some time now."

"Wha!" That was all I got out before he punched me in my stomach, sending me flying into the waterfall behind us. I hit the stone wall hard, all I felt was pain. I fell to the water, landing on my hands and knees.

I was shaking; my arms could barely hold me up. My stomach hurt the most, right in the center where Raith had hit me.

I heard a splash of water. Looking up I saw Raith making his way to me. I tried to get up to defend myself but my body just wouldn't listen. He reached me and again picked me up by my throat.

"Let's try this again, give me the necklace. That way I don't have to inflict more pain upon you."

I shook my head. Even that small movement hurt. Damn, how hard did the guy hit me? I looked over my shoulder at where I had hit the stone wall. I was shocked to see a perfect imprint of my body in the stone. Damn, no wonder I hurt.

At the sound of an agitated sigh, I turned my attention back to Raith. "Fine, I was trying to be nice but if you're going to hinder me then I'll just take it."

Raith reached for my necklace. I couldn't let him take it, I just couldn't. Summoning what little strength I had left, I broke from his grip and made a dash to get away from him.

I made my way toward the ruined shed, but I didn't even make it past the edge of the water before I was pulled back by my arm. I yelled out as I felt my arm break. Raith's grip had been so forceful, he had broken my arm.

"Enough of this. You know you cannot escape from me. You know you cannot fight me. Give me the necklace, then I will leave and you can go back to your pathetic life." He let go and walked in front of me, holding out his hand for the necklace.

I didn't know what to do. He was right. In the state I was I couldn't fight back. My arm was broken, my body was seriously hurt, and I could hardly see straight. Not to mention I didn't have a weapon that could hurt him, it was a bad situation all the way around. I couldn't see a way out of this; but I couldn't hand the necklace over, not if it really did hold such a fragment inside.

"No, I won't hand my necklace over. You can break my body, break my weapons, but you'll never break my spirit. I will NOT hand over this necklace to…"

I never got to finish that statement. Raith picked me up my hair and looked me in the eyes.

"You have no real say in the matter Sora." Then he plunged his hand into my chest. The world went white and black, and I couldn't feel a thing. The only think I did notice was two figures behind Raith.

It was Riku and Kairi. I could see both of them yelling but couldn't hear what it was that they said.

Raith pulled his blood stained hand back and ripped my necklace from me. Then he turned to Riku and Kairi.

As Raith dropped me to the water, I tried to yell to my friends. I tried to warn them. Please just run away. He's too much, don't fight him Riku; just get Kairi out of there. That's what I wished I could have said but all that came out was,

"Run…!" before I coughed up a bunch of blood and fell into the water.

**Sorry for this chapter being short, but yay for some action right. Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5: I have to Try

**Kingdom Hearts: Shattering Realms**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy**

**Chapter 5: I have to Try**

(Riku's POV)

As we got closer to the island the more I had this feeling. Something was wrong, and not just the fact that Sora was on the island a meteor just hit. It was something else. It felt like when I had faced Ansem, a darkness that I couldn't understand. But, this had a different feeling to it as well; it was stronger.

We finally made it to the shore, and gasped at what we saw. It was all in ruin, if not worse. The bridge, shed, and dock were all gone, and so much was on fire. Strange black fire burned almost everywhere we looked. The smoke covered everything making it hard to see.

I looked around and saw a figure near the waterfall.

Pointing to it I shouted to Kairi "Look Kairi! Over there, maybe it's Sora."

I didn't wait for her to respond, we both just started running.

But as we got closer, the better I could see. Whoever was over there was not Sora. They were too tall, probably a man.

We got closer and I saw what we were looking for; I couldn't help but grin a bit. Sora was looking at us over the other guy's shoulder.

Kairi and I yelled his name. The look Sora gave us though; it wasn't one of happiness. He almost looked scared.

That's when the other guy turned to us, and I saw the rest of Sora.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Sora had a big bleeding hole in his chest. My mind went blank. No, that can't be right.

I looked again. It was; and the man's arm was red with Sora's blood, while his other held Sora by his hair. I was so close to breaking and charging the bastard; but before I could, Sora yelled to us.

"Run!" was all he said before I watched as he coughed up a ton of blood and fell into the water.

"NOOOOO! SORA!" Kairi screamed and was about to run to Sora, and even though I wanted to do the same, I blocked her path. She fought against my hold but I finally got her back behind me.

"Kairi stop!" She kept on fighting to get by me.

"NO! Sora! He needs help! SORA!" she was crying, and I couldn't blame her. I knew how she felt.

"KAIRI!" she stopped "Look I know. I want to help Sora too but…..theres something not right about this. That guy is real dangerous; he's not going to just let you go to him." I think she finally understood what I was talking about.

I looked back to the guy. Yea, there was something seriously wrong. Sora was no push over, but here was a guy who obviously kicked his ass, and the stranger didn't look harmed in the slightest. That meant either the guy had gotten the jump on Sora, and that was possible, Sora never was real alert to his surroundings; or that the guy had overpowered Sora to a degree that was just too impossible to imagine.

I summoned my Keyblade Way to the Dawn and took a fighting stance "Kairi, I'm going to try to get him away from Sora, when I do you get over there and see what you can do."

"Got it."

"I won't stop her from going to the boy." The man finally spoke. He was looking at something in his hand but I couldn't get a good look at it.

Without another word he walked over to the side still examining whatever it was that he had.

Was it a trick? Didn't really matter, we had to get to Sora. I nodded to Kairi, and we ran to the small pool; I made sure I was always between Kairi and the stranger.

Kairi jumped into the pool and dragged Sora to the edge, turning him right side up. She gasped and I saw more tears run down her cheek.

I cringed. He looked pretty bad. He was bleeding a lot from the chest but it was obvious to me now that his stranger had beaten the crap out of Sora, it looked like someone had taken a sledge hammer to his arm.

Kairi knelt in the water holding Sora against her "Sora wake up! Wake up Sora! PLEASE! Just wake up!" she cried. I could feel the tears in my own eyes. My best friend seemed to have been broken. I turned to the stranger. My anger was at a level I had never felt before. I wanted this man's blood, he **would** pay for this.

"K-K-airi" came a whisper from behind me. I spun around to find Sora barely conscious.

Kairi looked up from crying "Sora! I thought...I thought," she sobbed

I jumped down and looked him over. He was still bleeding.

I ripped my jacket off and held it to his chest "Kairi we have to stop the bleeding or else he is going to die! Press down here!" She did but Sora jerked from the pain. I held him down but Kairi afraid of hurting him let up. "NO! He needs this Kairi, We HAVE to stop the bleeding!" I yelled.

She nodded and returned to pressing down on his wound. Sora squirmed but we held him.

"Rik-u" I looked to Sora, he was looking right at me "Got-ta… s-op" he tried to talk but he ended up coughing more blood.

"Stop Sora! Don't talk, you need to stay still!" I told him but he continued

"He can't t-ake it. He wa-nts to un… seal som-th-ing. E-vil." He talked in a raspy voice, I knew it had to be painful for him to be talking but if he felt this was that important then I was going make sure I got it.

"Car-ful, he…bro-bro ..broke my Ke..blad… R-ku, gotta stop" that was it; Sora couldn't take it, and he coughed more blood. Kairi held onto him; I looked to the stranger.

He was still looking at whatever he had. From what I got from Sora the guy was trying to unseal something. Obviously it was bad otherwise Sora wouldn't be like this.

But what really concerned me was what Sora had said next. If I got it right, he said the stranger had broken his Keyblade. I felt a cold shiver go down my back.

If this guy was that strong, this was really bad.

Sora was hurt and I wanted to help him, but he had said this guy needed to be stopped. If Sora felt that it was important enough for him to have force it out of himself, then I had to try.

I stood up and faced the stranger. "Kairi. Watch over Sora, if the bleeding stops, try a heal spell. I don't know if it will work but…."

She looked up to me "Are you really going to try and stop him, look what he did to Sora!"

"I KNOW! But I have to try. Sora fought through the pain to tell me so I can't let the bastard get away. If he feels that strongly about it, it must be important." I said through clench teeth.

She just looked at me for a moment; then nodded and whispered "be careful."

"Yea, I will be." I jumped out of the pool turned my blade to the stranger.

"I don't care who you are, and I don't care what you want. Because of you, we might lose him. If anything else…I'm going to TAKE! YOU! DOWN!"

**YAY for Riku. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review, I really want to know what you all are thinking. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up sooner that it took me for this one. **


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

**Kingdom Hearts: Shattering Realms**

Hey guys, sorry that this chapter took soo long to get out, if it wasn't one thing it was another. But here it is enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS….**so wish I did tho XP

**Chapter 6: Arrival**

(Sora's POV)

Darkness.

That's all there was. I saw nothing but darkness. Every which way I looked, it was endless darkness. I don't remember what I was doing. Why am I here?

Standing up I began to walk forward, but to where I don't know.

"Hello. Is there anyone out there?" I wait for an answer.

Nothing answers me, not even the wind.

I wonder if Riku and Kairi are here.

"AH" a sharp pain hits me in the chest after that thought. I fall to my knees, clutching at my chest. That's when it came back to me.

I remembered what happened; the island, the meteor, the destruction, and finally him. Raith.

I looked under my shirt, almost afraid of what I might see; but to my surprise there was no wound where Raith had stabbed me.

I sat back, and looked around again.

Did this mean I was dead? Was this what came after death? No; I wouldn't believe that, but what was I supposed to do now?

My mind went back to Kairi and Riku. What were they doing, did they get away?

I couldn't stand it.

Standing up I shouted into the darkness "KAIRI! RIKU! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"With no answer I began to run, run like I've never done before. I was going to find a way out of here, one way or another.

(Kairi's POV)

I sat there pressing Riku's jacket to Sora's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. It didn't seem to be working.

More tears flowed from my eyes as I summoned my Keyblade Destiny's Embrace.

Holding it over Sora I cast my spell "CURA!"

A green glow enveloped Sora, and then dimmed away. I set my blade to the side, then slowly lifted the jacket to check Sora's wound.

I grimaced at the wound. It was so deep but seemed to have stopped bleeding. I looked to his face; he was so pale, like a sheet.

I held on to him tighter "Don't you dare die on me Sora. This is not the end. You come back to us." Then almost as a whisper "You come back to me."

Still holding onto Sora I looked up to Riku who was still facing the stranger.

"Riku, please be careful."

(Riku's POV)

I stood there facing the stranger, my anger building. I could hear Kairi behind me trying to cure Sora. I wanted nothing more that to help my friend, but after what I had heard, I couldn't just let this man walk away. I took a deep breath and focused on my enemy.

The man was still ignoring me, looking into his hand at whatever it was he had.

Was he trying to provoke me, or was he just not interested?

I didn't care one way or another. "Dark Firaga!" the ball of flame hurled towards the man.

I expected the guy to dodge it then attack him while he recovered, but instead he just stood there.

As the Firaga was about to hit him, he quickly raised his other hand and destroyed the ball. He didn't even look up.

Grinding my teeth I charged the guy. I was about to strike at him when I got a shiver up my spine.

At the last second I jumped to the side and away from him.

"Oh?" the man looked to me sliding whatever he had in his hand to his pocket "You're smarter than your friend Riku, you trust your instincts.

"Wha..? How do you know me? We've never meet."

He looked to me with a look of curiosity. "My name is Raith, shall I test you out a bit?"

Before I could answer him he summoned a long weapon. It was a dark looking scythe, long than him. He charged to me with a speed I couldn't follow. As he brought down his weapon, I rolled to the side to avoid the hit and spun to counter, but he was gone.

"Good form boy, nice dodge." I heard from behind. I swung my blade to cover my back just in time to defend from his hit. The blow sent me flying. I landed in the sand by the dock.

Quickly I got to my feet. He was already before me.

"Ho…" was all I got out before he slashed at me again. All I could do was defend against him. He moved quickly and his blows were devastating. We fought in circles on the beach, him walking the whole time, me hold my blade up barely in time for every hit. My arms began to feel like jelly under his hits.

We continued; me always in a retreat as he advanced on me. I felt like there was a force to him, like my whole body just wanted to run away, to flee from him. No, I would not run from my enemies, I would face them. I jumped to him and made a swing for his head, but his blade was there before I could strike.

Knocking me back, I saw my chance; he was open for a strike. I crouched and readied my Keyblade for a stab to his stomach.

I lunged and was sure I would hit the mark, but just before I would have, I received a devastating kick to **my** stomach and went to the ground. I coughed and saw a speck of blood on the ground.

I felt him pull me up by my throat. He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Come now Riku, tell me there is more." He tisked me as he would a child.

I spit in his face. He didn't even blink.

His weapon faded into black mist and he wipe the spit away "Well I guess that all I can expect from such a realm." He sighed and looked over to Sora.

"If this was the best this realm had to offer, I'm sad to say it was destined to fall in the end. Such a shame, for weaklings you had great spirits." He looked back to me and raised his hand, the same one covered in Sora's blood and aimed for my chest.

He was going to stab me the same way that he had stabbed Sora. I glanced to Sora and Kairi.

Kairi was watching me. I could see the tears that she cried as she called out to me.

Sora was still lying there in her arms. My best friend, so strong was he that he never gave up. I couldn't let him down this time. I summoned all my strength and slashed at Raith.

He moved back, dropped me and I made another quick slash at his pocket; Sora's necklace fell out. Surprised, I grabbed it, and dashed away from Raith; turning slightly I cast my spell "Stopra!"

Raith glanced at me as the spell took hold. He was frozen there.

I took my chance. I ran to Kairi "Come on, we gotta get him outta here."

She nodded and started to get one of his arms over her shoulder.

Before I could do the same I heard footsteps.

A cold sweat came over me as I looked back to Raith.

He slowly walked in our direction, a bored look upon his face "Enough fun for today kids, I really do need to be going." He pointed two fingers toward us and whispered "Disappear."

I shoved Kairi and Sora to the side before the beam of light hit me. Next thing I knew was pain.

My right arm screamed in pain as it and my Keyblade were blasted away into nothingness.

I screamed out, dropping the necklace and clutching at my shoulder. I fell into the tiny pool trashing about, bleeding.

Then Kairi was there "Riku! Oh god! Your arm…no…" Quickly she pulled off her shirt and began to wrap it to my shoulder. I flinched and tried to stay still, but the pain was too much.

That's when I say him. Raith. He was standing right behind Kairi. I lifted my left hand and tried to warn her, but my world soon became nothing but darkness as I blacked out.

(Kairi's POV)

I had Sora's arm hung over my shoulder, then next thing I knew Riku pushed us to the side.

As we hit the ground I saw the beam of white light hit Riku. He screamed out in pain as his arm and Keyblade were caught in the blast. He fell back into the pool screaming from the pain.

I rushed up and over to him.

He was bleeding badly "Riku! Oh god! Your arm…no…" I had to stop the bleeding. I pulled my shirt of and wrapped it around his shoulder.

Riku reached out with his left hand toward me, just before it fell back down and Riku fell into unconsciousness.

"Come on Riku! Wake up! I shook him; nothing.

"Well that was a bore." A voice came from behind. I froze, almost too scared to turn, but I did.

There at the edge of the pool was Raith, bending down and grabbing Sora's necklace. He examined it; put it on, then looked to me, to Riku and then Sora.

He took a step toward Riku and me. I scurried to stand between him and Riku.

He stopped, looked me over and spoke "Will you too try to stop me child?"

I was trembling, shaking, and crying. I was scared, both of this man and losing those I loved most in this world. I closed my eyes and prayed for the strength I needed.

I summoned Destiny's Embrace held it firmly.

Raith just stood there and sighed "Very well." He started for me.

I closed my eyes, I couldn't help it, and whispered to myself "I'm sorry, Riku, Sora. I don't know what to do."

I expected my end to come right then and there, but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to find Raith just standing there, looking to sky.

"Very well, my master." Raith turned and headed for the beach. Without so much as a glance back or any other word, he turned into what looked like a black winged demon and flew into the sky.

A moment passed and I fell to my knees. I couldn't move. My body seemed frozen.

A gust of wind brought my back to my senses. The wind kicked all around and I looked up to see what looked like a plane of some kind, no bigger than a city bus. It was bulkier and seemed to hover more than fly. And it was getting lower.

As it did I saw a figure jump from the ship and plummet to the ground. When it hit I saw that it was really two people, one carrying the other bridal style. One wore all black while the other white. The white being carried got down and made its way toward me. The black seemed interested in the sky, namely the direction Raith had gone.

As white got closer I could tell it was a women in what seemed like an tight advance space suit, along with a helmet that I couldn't see through. She had a suitcase with her, one about the size of a laptop.

When she was almost to me I finally snapped out of my shock and took up my weapon. She stopped and raised her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I'm only here to help." She said behind the helmet, muffling her voice a bit.

When I didn't back down she took a step back, set the case down and reached for her helmet. I heard a hissing noise as some air came out of the sides and she took it off. Once off I saw a beautiful young lady. Her hair was black and when down to her shoulders. Most of it stayed behind her ears but a small strand was hanging off in front of her. He eyes were a very light green. She smiled to me and set her helmet in the sand slowly.

She started for me again, her hands still out in front "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Kiku Mazaki. What's yours?"

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed, and again Im sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Newcomers

**Kingdom Hearts: Shattering Realms**

Hey guys, Sorry about the super long wait. I've been busy trying to write a real novel and stuff, but I wanted to come back to this for a bit so here ya go :D

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Chapter 7: Newcomers**

(Kairi's POV)

I truly didn't know what to do; my hands were shaking, I could hear my heart beating faster and feaster but nothing else and there was a person in front of me with her hand held out to me. Sora was still lying on the ground face down; Riku was in the pool behind me; who was this person in front of me? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

"Sweetie?" the words came softly from the lady in front of me; it shattered my world.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I lunged at her with everything I had, I had to protect them, no one was going to take them from me.

She backed up and dodged each of my swings. Every time I swung she just moved around me. It was getting harder and harder to swing my Blade, until I finally tripped, but before I could hit the ground the lady caught me. At first I struggled with all my strength, thought there wasn't much left, I tried. She just held on until I completely ran out of strength.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you; I promise." She spoke to me as she held me.

My body just gave up and became like putty. I couldn't do anything. Destiny's Embrace vanished. I could feel more tears flow down my face.

The lady then moved me so she could see my face "Hey there, look, we need to get your friends some attention soon or they may not make it okay?" she asked and waited for my response.

All I could do was give a small nod.

She smiled softly at me, and then looked to Sora, then behind her to Riku. "Raven, take the one on the ground to the ship and get him to Lee now."

I turned my head to look at the other stranger. He was still looking up into the sky and acted as if he hadn't heard her at all.

"RAVEN!" she yelled at him, standing up and moving to her case.

Raven finally looked down, he walked over to Sora and roughly grabbed him, I almost yelled out to him but before I could he jumped into the air. He flew high and went right past the shuttle that was lowering itself to the ground. I watched as he went out of sight above the clouds. I looked back at the lady, who was now looking inside her suitcase and acting as if nothing had happened.

"Where did he take him?!" I asked hurriedly and scared.

She looked back up at me before she took a black material and headed for Riku; "It's okay, he took your friend up to our ship to see Doctor Lee. I promise; Lee will do whatever she can to help your friend. We're going to take your other friend up in the shuttle."

That calmed me down a bit, but this was happening so fast, and Sora, I couldn't see him anymore. Was he going to make it, was he going to be alright? And who were these people?

I had to ask "Who are you?" my voice sounded more filled with anger then I had meant but…

She pulled Riku out of the water and brought him over to the sand, laying him next to me. As she undid my makeshift bandage and inspected the wound she answered "Well, I already told you that I'm Kiku Mazaki, but I'm sure that don't really answer the question fully huh?" she put the black material over Riku's shoulder and stump, then the martial shrank and wrapped itself tightly around the wound. She looked back over me.

I stared at her for a minute, before she got back up and into her case. She pulled a silver cloth out of it and began to pull at the edges. The cloth stretched before my eyes and got bigger till it was a blanket. She walked over to me and wrapped it around me. I hadn't even realized how cold I was till the blanked started to warm my skin.

Kiku kneeled down in front of me and gave me a soft smile "As to who we are as a group; well that's a long story, and your friend here still needs medical attention. How about this kiddo, we get you guys up to the Doc, get you patched up, maybe a little rest, then I can answer a bunch of your questions. How does that work for ya?"

I still wasn't sure about this or her, for that matter, I mean I had just meet her, and I guess she could tell how I was feeling cause she gave a little sigh and held out her hand to me.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but please kiddo, I just want to help you. There's really nothing I can say or do right know that will explain much, and we have little time; please trust me."

I looked back down at Riku, then back to her. I didn't think she was trying to trick me and she seemed sincere.

**I think you can trust her Kairi.** I always took Namine's advice to heart, so I took a deep breath and took her hand.

She gave me that same soft smile "Thank you." She tugged me up to my feet and then went to Riku. She pulled him up and began to carry him towards the shuttle. I followed behind.

We made our way down to the front of the beach were the shuttle was landing. As we approached a door opened, half going up and the other becoming a ramp. Kiku carried Riku in and laid him on a table. Once he was there she hit some buttons on a panel and a glass casing covered Riku. A small hologram screen popped up and some symbols appeared. Kiku watched as the letting flashed across the screen, I watched but couldn't understand. The machine binged and a green light covered Riku's body.

My mind was racing with worry "Is Riku ok?"

Kiku turned to me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder "Beside the arm, he seems to be doing fairly well, considering the beating he probably took." She guided me to a seat and sat me down. "I'm going to keep him in the med-case for now, until we get Doc to check him out kay?"

I nodded.

Kiku patted my shoulder then headed for a door near the front of the shuttle. Banging twice on the door she yelled to the pilot "Okay Luu, take us up." Kiku then returned and sat next to me "Here we go."

Next thing I knew the shuttle picked off the ground and made its way into the sky. I watch from the window as the island that held so many memories for me grew smaller. But not just for me, I realized, for Sora and Riku too, and it was in shambles. The beach look like it had been torn apart and the forts were flung all over. As we got higher I noticed something in the air above us. It was big and flying in the clouds; the ship that Kiku mentioned.

Kiku got up and went to a panel near the door. "Mai, I need you to clear a path to the med-bay, got one injured and another pretty shaken up. I'd like a smooth path please."

A voice over the small speaker replied "Gotcha Kiku, Lee just got to work on the other one, see you in MB."

The other one, I realized, must have been Sora. My heart skipped in worry, was Sora going to be ok. "Kiku?"

"Thanks." she turned back and made her way to me. She sat down and looked to me "What's up kiddo?"

"Is Sora ok? Will your doctor be able to help him?" I asked almost franticly.

I could see the debate inside her, she didn't want to tell me something, I grabbed her hand. "Please!"

"Well…your friend; Sora was it?" I nodded. "He was in worse shape than your other friend I'm afraid, that's why I had Raven take him up first." Worry began to choke me. "But I don't worry, Lee is a great doctor, if anyone can help your friend it's her, and we have some of the best medical tech out there."

I calmed down a bit after that but it was hard, Sora was in trouble and I had to rely on these strangers. I wasn't easy to just throw my worries away.

I felt the shuttle stop and the door opened; a darker man came to the door "You need a hand?"

Kiku went to the table with Riku on it "Thanks Darius, but I just need you to make sure the others are out of the way in the hanger, I gotta get these kids to MB."

"No problem." He hurried off and I heard some shouting.

The table began to hover and Kiku pushed it toward the door "Let's go."

I followed after her, keeping my eyes solely on her and Riku. We made our way through the hanger and into some hallways. I noticed some people here and there but right now I really didn't care. We finally reached a door and it opened as we got to it, we stepped inside the small space and Kiku hit a button on the wall. It was an elevator and we were going up. We reached our floor and Kiku rushed out into more hallways, I followed as close behind as I could; then she turned into a large room with beds and other equipment. She took Riku over to one of the beds and laid him down. I rushed to his side, he was breathing pretty hard.

"DOC!" Kiku shouted.

"Hey, no shouting, you no better Kiku, messes with my nerves." Said a young lady with blond hair, she made her way over to us and checked on Riku.

Kiku sighed and rubbed the back of her head "Yeah sorry about that but I need the Doc to look at the kid."

The lady continued to check over Riku "What do you think I'm doing, Andrea is in the Med-room with the other kid that Raven dragged in here." she said pointing to a door without looking up.

I looked over at the door. Sora was in there, and before I could think my feet started for the door.

"I wouldn't go in there right now. Doctor Lee is trying to save your friend right now; you don't want to bother her." Kiku said gentle pulling me back to Riku's bed. She was right, if the doctor was helping then I didn't want to interrupt, but it was so darn hard not to bust into that room to see Sora. Kiku sat me down next to Riku's bed as the other lady finished checking him over. She walked over to some of the cabinets and pull out a syringe. After messing with a few medicines she came back and gave Riku a shot. I watched her the whole time but it wasn't like I knew anything medical.

She glared at me then to Kiku "She gonna keep starring at me or what?"

"Give her a break Coe; she just watched two of her friends get beat near to death." Kiku said in a snappish tone.

Coe sighed then looked back to me "Look kid, I'm Doctor Lee's assistant, I'm a doctor too, maybe not as good as Lee but… anyways all I did was give your friend a pain killer and a healing agent that will help speed up the healing of his other injuries. Nothing I can do about the arm, and we're going to keep him under a RCHL light for a while so relax a bit, I'm not going to hurt him."

That kind of knocked the bravado outta me, I looked down at the floor "Sorry."

Coe steeped over to me and lifted my chin up "Don't sweat it; I'm sorry for being so snappy. Let's start over okay; I'm Coe, what's your name?"

"Kairi"

"That's a nice name. Well Kairi, are you injured?" she asked checking me over.

"No, Sora and Riku, they, they protected me." I could feel the tears on the verge of flowing.

Coe looked at me then up at Kiku. She nodded and Kiku went over to one of the other beds. Coe looked back at me and gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Brave lads you got there Kairi. Who is this one here?" she said pointing her thumb over her shoulder at Riku.

"Riku."

"Well beside that arm Riku will pull through no problem, and I'm guessing that means the other one is Sora?" I nodded "He's in good hands, but it will be a few hours before we know whats going on, so why don't you try to get some rest."

I hadn't really noticed till right then, but I felt like I was about to topple over. I just kind of nodded as she took me to the bed right next to Riku. Kiku pulled up a chair next to it.

"I'll stay right here till you wake up ok." She said

My body just did as they said and crawled onto the bed, and Kiku put another blanket over me. I watched as Coe went back to check on Riku and Kiku stayed next to me, she put her hand on my forehead and before I knew it, I drifted off into slumber.

**Hey guys thanks for reading and again sorry for the super long wait this time. Please Review and comment.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Doctors in

**Kingdom Hearts: Shattering Realms**

Hey all thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Chapter 8: The Doctors in**

(Riku's POV)

I could see our island, but it didn't look like it used to. It was destroyed and engulfed in flames. I knelt in the sand and cried out to the sky. Why was this happening? What had happened?

A dark figure flashed in my mind; I couldn't make it out. I looked around for any kind of answer. Then I saw Kairi, she was crying over something. No, someone.

I got up, god was it hard, and made my way to her. The walk to her couldn't have been more than a couple of feet but, it felt like it took an eternity to get to her. And the closer I got the clearer the person on the ground became. I knew those clothes, and those shoes, god I knew those shoes. I finally reached her and my heart froze with the truth that I already knew.

Sora lay dead in front of us; his body beaten and gashed, a hole in his chest. I fell to the ground and banged my fist into the sand.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled with all my voice, so hard I felt as if I would bleed from yelling alone.

"Yes." I heard from behind me.

I turned to see that dark figure from my mind. It got closer and closer until it stood above me. I felt fear and turned to yell at Kairi to run, but she and Sora were gone.

I looked back at the dark figure, and I saw his face. My fear tripled as I remembered him; Raith.

He took his hand and brought up to point at me.

"Disappear."

(Riku's POV)

My eyes shot open. I felt cold with sweat and my heart beat so fast that I wouldn't have been surprised if it jumped out of my chest.

A dream, no, a nightmare; that's all it was.

A green light hovered above me, radiating. I try to get up but find it rather difficult.

"No, no, no; wait a second there buddy, you need to rest." I hear a female voice. A blond young lady dressed in a white outfit came over to me and tried to get me to lie back down.

I get a better look at the room that all I could call it was a hospital room, there were a few beds and curtains, a desk and cabinets, and some equipment I didn't recognize. Where was this place, and how had I gotten here. Last thing I remember was….. SORA! AND KAIRI!

I began to struggle against the lady but it hurt to move.

"Riku calm down, your okay, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you." Hearing my name made me freeze.

Slowly I looked at her and readied for anything "How do you know my name?"

She let go of me and walk around my bed to the curtain next to me, she pulled it back "Your friend Kairi told me."

After the curtain was pulled back I saw Kairi asleep in a bed and another lady asleep in a chair between our beds. Kairi seemed alright and I calmed down, a little anyways.

That's when my right arm really began to hurt, I went to grab it and see what was wrong but when my left hand tried, it found nothing to grab. I looked and there was no arm, my arm from my shoulder down was gone. Inside I felt so many things at once; pain, fear, shame, shock, worry, anger. On the outside, I stayed completely still, almost calm.

The blond moved closer and pulled up a chair "I can try to fill in some of the gaps for you, if you'd like."

I looked to her, slowly nodding.

She took a seat "Well first off I'm Coe Last, Assistant Doctor to Doctor Andrea Lee. You are in the Medical Bay of our ship. You were brought in by Kiku." She pointed over at the lady sleeping in the chair "along with your friend Kairi. I checked you over and gave you a pain killer and some medicine that will help speed up your healing. Luckily, the only major injury you had was your arm. Your other wounds will heal thanks to the meds and the RCJL light. That's the green light hovering above you."

She looks over at Kairi "Kairi is unharmed, but when she came in she was in a state of shock. Her whole body was just fighting to keep in motion. We had her lie down and get some rest."

Looking back to me "Now your other friend; Sora right?"

I nodded.

"He was in a more serious condition." My heart sped up a bit. "Raven brought him up before Kairi and Kiku got you here and Andrea got to work right away." She pointed her thumb at a door behind her. There was a red light above the door that glowed brightly.

I sat there staring at the door for moment then back at Miss Last, I wasn't really sure how to take all this. I took a breath, gathered my thoughts and asked the first question that came to me "Who are you?"

She gave me a puzzled look "I told you I'm Coe Last, a doctor and assistant to…"

"That's not what he's really asking Coe." The lady in the chair speaks up. She looks right at me, her eyes a light green color. "Right Riku." She gives me a small smile.

"Wha? Kiku; how long you been awake." Coe asks in a huffed tone.

She stretches "Not long. But what Riku's asking is; who are we as a group? Least that's what I'm guessing anyways."

I nodded.

She gave a small giggle before sliding her chair a bit closer to my bed "Kairi asked that too, and I'm going to tell you the same thing; it's a long story, and you all need to rest. Once you all are awake I'll answer your questions. For now just know that we want to help you."

It wasn't the answer I really wanted and I was about to protest but that's when Kairi started to stir. She sits up in bed and for a minute seemed really out of it, and then she looked around. When her eyes landed on me she froze. For a second she just stared at me, her eyes getting large wand teary, then he rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Riku!" she cried "I was so worried. Are you ok?"

"OWW! Kairi, careful, _I'm_ not at my best right now." I said as she hugged me a bit too tightly.

She jumped back a little with a look like _'opps! Sorry!' _ She settled back down looked at my shoulder. "Riku I'm so sorry."

I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. I took my left hand and flicked her on the forehead. "You dummy, there's nothing for you to be sorry about."

She rubbed her forehead and look at me like she couldn't believe I had done that. "But…"

"No buts, it wasn't your fault. Got that?" I said trying to sound like I was trying to scold her.

She settled down and smiled at me "Ya, got it." She wiped her eyes. Kiku patted her head and smiled at me. I didn't know why but it really felt like she was telling me "good job"

"How are you feeling Riku? Are you hurt bad, well you know, beside your…" she couldn't say the word.

I flex my left arm a bit, and man did I regret it, but I didn't let her know it "I'm good, nothing keeps me down long, you know that."

She laughs a bit "Yea, you always the tough guy huh." She looks up to Kiku "Is Sora ok?" I had been wondering that too.

Kiku shrugs "Coe any word on the other boy?"

Coe gets up and picks up a pad, she reads some of it "Well its been about 4 hours since you guys got here and he's still with Lee." She thinks for a minute "I would assume that…"

The door to the other med room opened up and a mocha colored lady with dark brown hair wheeled in Sora on a bed.

"Sora!" both Kairi and I called out.

"It's not going to do much good kids. He's going to be out for a while." The lady says pushing the bed to a spot across from me. Kairi rushes over to Sora; I can see she's fighting back tears, but credit to her she holds them back. Kiku joins her. The lady that I assume was Doctor Lee grabs a chair and all but falls into it.

Kairi without taking her eyes off of Sora asks "Doctor, how is he?"

Everyone in the room, me included, watches the Doctor. She takes a deep breath and exhales. She looks at Sora and says one word "Damaged."

I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin. Damaged! What did that mean? Kairi apparently felt the same cause she was just about to say something, and from the look on her face its wasn't going to be friendly, but Kiku stopped her by putting an arm between her and the doc.

I climbed out of the bed despite Coe protests "What's wrong with Sora?" I asked trying to hold in my anger and worry.

She looks to me then to Coe "Some water please Coe."

Coe nods and goes to a nearby sink. I watch as Lee doesn't move, a look on her face telling me that shes tired. Kairi is getting angry and I understood why but…

Coe brought the water and the doctor took a big gulp of it and took long sigh. She looked back at Sora "When I started on him he was a mess. He had many broken bones including some ribs, one that even punctured his lung. Places where he had been hit had cause much internal bleeding. And on top of all that, the hole in his chest causes so much damage, that had it been any closer to his heart, he would have been done." She took another drink of water. Kairi was so worried that I think she was shaking, and I wasn't far off either.

"But… thanks to our medical tech and some very useful medicine; that has all been taken care of. He still needs to heal mind you, but the problem isn't any of his physical wounds, it's what was added to his body."

"What does that mean?" Kairi asked, taking a worried look at Sora.

I think I got where she was going with this so I asked "From Raith?"

She nodded getting up and walking aver to Sora's bedside. "Raith has a particular type of energy about him, very unique. When Raith stabbed him he left a trace of that energy behind inside of the boy; now it's wreaking havoc with the boy's own energy and life-force."

I was speechless, not only did Raith have to beat my friend to near death state; he had to hurt him while he wasn't even here. "Can't you do something?" I asked, ready to beg if I had to.

Kairi looked to Lee with pleading eye. Doctor Lee closed her eyes and thought. When she opened her eyes, they didn't look like the eyes of someone defeated "**I can't**, but…"

She rushed over to what looked like a speaker on the wall next to the exit door and hit a button then spoke "Raven, come to the Med-bay immediately." Once done she returned to Sora's side, checking his pulse and a small hologram next to his bed.

"Who's Raven?" I asked I looked to Kairi hoping she might know.

She shrugged "I only saw him for a second earlier, he brought Sora here before Kiku and I got you here."

"He's probably the only one who can save your friend now." Lee said without looking up.

The doors slide open and a tall man wearing a long coat with no sleeves came in. He had dark messy hair, and shade that made seeing his eyes impossible. On his right arm there was a tattoo of a long black dragon curling around his arm from his shoulder all the way to his hands. His hands were in black leather gloves and he carried what looked like a Katana in a wooden sheath.

Behind him I notice a small young girl trailing after him, she was probably only 5 or 6, and was of the same darker color as the Doctor.

Lee stood straight and looked to Raven "Raven, this boy needs your help. He has source energy messing wreaking havoc around inside him. Can you help him?"

He seemed to look down at Sora but only for a second be for he looked back at her "What for?"

I couldn't believe what I as hearing. Was he going to just stand there and let my friend die.

He turned and was about to leave.

"WAIT!" Kairi shouted. He didn't even bother to turn around.

She ran right up to him and dropped to her knees "PLEASE! Please help Sora! If there is anything you can do, I'm begging you, don't let him die!" she was crying and I could just stand there.

I walked up next to Kairi and too fell to my knees "Sir, please if you can save him, please do it. He's my best friend, I… "

"What is the point of helping the doomed?" He didn't even turn around.

"Raven!" Doctor Lee shouted. I wanted to charge the man, but I needed his help, what could I do?

He started walking away again, and just as I was about to grab him, the little girl in the hallway came up to him. She stared up at him, not saying a word, but her eyes, they were pleading.

He sighed. "Stand him up Andrea."

"Right. Coe!" Doctor Lee and Coe gentle pulled Sora out of the bed and stood him upright. Raven walk over in front of Sora, while Kairi, Kiku, the little girl and I waited behind him.

A moment passed and I felt a strange energy gather around Raven. I saw symbols; maybe runes start to appear on the sheath of his sword. The next thing I knew the symbols set off a bright light and I was blinded for a moment.

When I could see again I saw a sight I wasn't ready for.

Sora was pinned tightly against the wall, struggling from pain, and Raven was the one holding him there with the sword and sheath, stabbing into Sora's chest wound.

**OUCH! What is happening to our hero? Check out next time. Hope you guys enjoy, and please review and comment. :3**


End file.
